classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Signet
Signet is a a beneficial Status Effect that allows the acquisition of Conquest Points and Crystals from defeated enemies that grant Experience Points. Signet Effects While in a Conquest region with the Signet effect active, the following will occur: * Defeating an enemy that grants Experience Points (i.e. Easy Prey or higher), will earn the player Conquest Points amounting to 10-20% of the Experience Points received, depending on the region modifier. * Earning experience points by defeating enemies will increase the nation of allegiance's conquest standing in the region. *When defeating an enemy that grants a player Experience Points, there is a chance that an elemental Crystal will drop from that enemy. (When in a party with other members who also have Signet active, there is a chance that additional Crystals can drop.) :*Crystals will not drop from enemies in a region that is under Beastmen control. Note that Signet is one of the few beneficial Status Effects that cannot be directly removed via its icon; once applied, you must wait until the Signet effect expires on its own, or override it with another effect. *Sanction will overwrite Signet and vice versa, including the use of a Signet Staff. *Signet grants no effect and no conquest points in area not subject to Conquest; the excluded area includes all regions subject to Sanction. Signet Effect Duration The duration of Signet's effect is calculated using your Mission Rank, added to your nation's current position in the Conquest. The resulting total dictates the effect's duration in Earth hours. ''Example: Player is a citizen of San d'Oria with a Mission Rank of 5. San d'Oria is currently third place in the Conquest; therefore, 5 + 3 = 8. The player's Signet will last a total of eight hours.'' Obtaining a Signet Effect There are multiple ways of receiving a Signet effect, as disclosed below. City and Jeuno Conquest Overseers Speaking to your National Conquest Overseer and choosing the option "Would you cast Signet on me?" will grant (or renew) your nation's Signet effect. (Note that the Overseer will talk about your nation's current standing in the rankings before giving you the effect.) ;The Republic of Bastok (Iron Musketeers): :*Rabid Wolf, I.M. (Bastok Markets, (E-11)) :*Crying Wind, I.M. (Bastok Mines, (H-10)) :*Flying Axe, I.M. (Port Bastok, (L-7)) :Foreign Conquest Overseers: :*Yevgeny, I.M. (Northern San d'Oria, (K-10)) :*Sachetan, I.M. (Port Windurst, (E-5)) ;The Kingdom of San d'Oria (Temple Knights): :*Aravoge, T.K. (Southern San d'Oria, (F-10)) :*Arpevion, T.K. (Southern San d'Oria, (L-10)) :*Achantere, T.K. (Northern San d'Oria, (C-8)) :Foreign Conquest Overseers: :*Glarociquet, T.K. (Metalworks, (H-9)) :*Panoquieur, T.K. (Windurst Woods, (G-10)) ;The Federation of Windurst (War Warlocks): :*Harara, W.W. (Windurst Woods, (K-10)) :*Puroiko-Maiko, W.W. (Windurst Waters, (G-5)) :*Milma-Hapilma, W.W. (Port Windurst, (B-4)) :Foreign Conquest Overseers: :*Lexun-Marixun, W.W. (Metalworks, (H-9)) :*Chapal-Afal, W.W. (Northern San d'Oria, (H-9)) ;The Grand Duchy of Jeuno (Ducal Guards): ''Note: Conquest Overseers in Jeuno grant Signet to citizens of all three nations regardless of allegiance. They will not mention your nation's standing.'' :*Kochahy-Muwachahy (Port Jeuno, (K-8)) :*Alrauverat (Lower Jeuno, (F-11)) :*Emitt (Upper Jeuno, (F-5)) :*Morlepiche (Ru'Lude Gardens, (H-10)) Regional Conquest Overseers If your nation currently controls a region, you may grant or renew your Signet through speaking to your Regional Conquest Overseers in the area, where the region's Outpost may be found. (One may always be found in front of the Outpost itself; another may be found near one of the entrances to the area - see Conquest Overseer for a complete list with locations) Signet Staves The following items carry a Signet Enchantment that can grant or renew a Signet effect: *Bastok: Republic Signet Staff *San d'Oria: Kingdom Signet Staff *Windurst: Federation Signet Staff If you are Rank 10 in the nation of your current allegiance, you may purchase your nation's staff with 5000 Conquest Points from one of your nation's Conquest Overseers. They may also be purchased from player bazaars. (Signet Staves are not auctionable.) *The Signet effect gained from the staves will overwrite Sanction effects. *The caster can only grant Signet in Conquest areas. *The caster can only grant Signet to players whose nationality is the same as that indicated on the staff. *The caster can only grant Signet to players in his/her party. Signet Bonuses The following bonuses are available with the Signet effect: #Increased Healing HP #No TP loss while resting #Bonus experience earned in smaller parties #Increased defense and evasion against attacks from your auto-attack target Increased HP Recovered While Healing (hHP) *The initial value for HP Recovered While Healing (based on the character's level), as well as the incremental jumps in hHP (based on the character's maximum HP), will be increased. *This change will improve hHP in a similar fashion to the bonus granted to MP Recovered While Healing (hMP) by the Clear Mind job trait. **Initial HP recovered is calculated as 10 + 3 * floor( level / 10 ) **Incremental HP recovered is calculated as 1 + floor( max HP / 300), capping at 5 with maximum HP at 1200 or higher. No TP loss while resting *While this bonus is in effect, TP will not be lost while resting. *This will allow players to rest fully for their next battle while still maintaining the store of TP they had built from their previous opponent. Bonus experience in small groups *The amount of experience earned while in smaller parties will be increased. *This bonus will be applied on the following scale: center :*25% bonus for parties of 2 players :*22.2% bonus for parties of 3 players :*12.5% bonus for parties of 4 players :*5.4% bonus for parties of 5 players *The experience earned for defeating special monsters will remain unaffected. Increased defense and evasion against attacks from your auto-attack target *Players will gain a bonus to their defense and evasion against their auto-attack target. **This bonus only applies to attacks from an opponent who you are auto-attacking with a drawn weapon. There is no effect against attacks from other sources, including links. **This bonus will only apply to monsters that check as "even match" or weaker to the player. *The bonuses described above will only take effect when a player has received Signet, and is within the usual Signet-specific areas. *These bonuses do not apply during Ballista, or other PvP events. category:Status Effects